Ranma Mamma
by Fantasy raan
Summary: Ranma Ryoga married well sorta read and laugh


Ranma Momma  
  
By Fantasy Raan.  
  
I don`t own Ranma 1/2 I just enjoy torturing them  
  
Prelude to Nine Months of Horror.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Ranma fell towards the spring below wondering what he would turn into. Just before splash down he saw a boy wearing a bandanna. As he splashed into the water, the bandanna boy moved closer to see if whoever fell was alright. What he didn't expect was to start glowing, or the guide to start babbling about babies, what the hell was the guide talking about anyways? He saw the person, it was a girl. The guide came over and told Ranma, exactly what was going on.  
  
Guide: Oh to bad sir, you fall into spring of drown mother is permanent, and you are also now pregnant, too too bad.  
  
Ranma heard the guides words, looked down, and then screamed her head off. She fainted dead away, luckily she was near the edge so she draped over the side to land.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Ok so its short its suppose to be it'll get longer it has to heh.  
  
ok first chapters here too.  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Somebody dies, err gets hurt really badly. Who will it be the father of the child, or the father of the mother?  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Ranma awoke groggily wondering where that bad dream had come from. As she sat up she felt extra weight on her chest. She looked down, and saw the it wasn`t a dream, it was nightmare come true. She screamed again, and brought everybody running to her. She would have fainted, but her father tried to smack her, but as she avoided it the guide decided to tell her the wonderful, err bad news.  
  
Guide: Oh Miss Customer awake, me have to tell you what's going on you fall in special spring, spring of drowned mother, now you is going to be mother in nine months and this (points at Ryoga who hasn't gotten lost and somehow always ends up next to Ranma when he tries) boy is the father, and he will be by your side for the rest of your life, and will also act like a diligent husband.While you'll act like a diligent mother at times.  
  
Ranma, who had gone into shock but broke out of it he was now a she. She was pregnant, thanks to the springs this was pops fault and that meant....  
  
Ranma: POPS, YOU IDIOT! I`M GOING TO KILL YOU!  
  
Ryoga: Now Honey let me handle killing father, you dont want to put the baby in danger.  
  
Ranma: Of course not dear you can right on ahead. ACK what the hell?  
  
Guide: See you act like happily married couple now. In fact as soon as you get back to civilization, you'll probably legalize it and get married for real.  
  
Ranma: Of cour... no way I ain`t marrying a guy. No way, no how!  
  
Ryoga: She's right I ain`t marrying Ranma.  
  
Ranma: you, you dont love me. WAAAH WAAH!  
  
Ryoga: Of course I love you with all my heart.  
  
Ranma: Oh RyoKun.  
  
Ryoga: Ranchan.  
  
Slowly they moved their heads closer, closer, closer and we have lip lock.  
  
*5 minutes later*  
  
They finally broke the kiss, they looked in each other`s eyes. They blinked,and they both screamed their heads off.  
  
Ranma: AHHHH! I CAN`T BELIEVE I KISSED RYOGA. AHHH!  
  
Ryoga: AHHH! I CAN`T BELIEVE I KISSED RANMA. AHHH!  
  
Ranma: Pops, you are so dead.  
  
Guide: I think your going to have to wait.  
  
Ranma: Whys that?  
  
Guide: Mr. customer fainted when you two kissed.  
  
Ranma: Oh.  
  
Ryoga: There, there honey its late, get some rest you can beat on him in the morning.  
  
Ranma: Only if you snuggle with me.  
  
Ryoga: Of course any thing for you love.  
  
With that they climbed into the sleeping bag, and snuggled close together, Ranma gave a contented sigh, and went to sleep snuggling close to Ryoga. Ryoga soon followed Ranma to sleep.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Hehe only partial martial bliss it switches on and off well till next time or next torturous story see you then.  
  
cant believe i forget this oh well here it is now thanks to my prereader wray without him my grammer would still suck. 


End file.
